Hollow
by ERLAN
Summary: The bad girl turns good thought her lives is getting better. Living with her unfaithful lover, the forbidden fruit he hid from her, the creeping silent of her past that she buried. Jinx start to break


**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

He left me!. That dumb Kid Flash! Hah! What was I expecting anyway? Kid flash cared about his friends more than me. He cared about everyone above me. I'm just a girl who make him hard. Last night ,he talked while having dinner about how awesome it was going out with the Titans boys , spending their quality 'boys night' with a video game and afterwards jamming together. It makes me feel mad. Talking with his mouth full , totally excited and thrill to tell me how he spend his day, While I'm on our shared apartment alone watching stupid documentaries on the tv, constantly thinking of him, and he's out having fun. But when I think about it, it was wrong for me to suddenly yelled at him at the dinner table. I just cant hold it, seeing him happy while I'm miserable.

Kid Flash stop munching down his food and stared at me, who is having an outburst. Yelling profanity at him. All the curse words I've known, all was thrown at him.

'I think you need to cool down Jinx' Kid Flash said with his eyes on me. He then dematerialized or should I say, running away , at light speed. 10 seconds and he could be in India.

The night end with the glass windows on our apartment shattered in bright pink flash

* * *

Jinx's leg move swiftly producing a whip of pink energy . Kid Flash nearly dodged the kick jinx aimed to him but the pink whip slash his body and torn his uniform. If he had gotten much closer, his limb will be cut open. He winced in pain as the whip came in contact with his skin. He needed to be careful because this is not the usual Jinx who's playfully hex him, who slap his shoulder but means no harm. This is Jinx in serious mode and he can sense her murderous intent. With her sly smile and the way her eyes sparkle every time she had managed to land an attack on him.

'Whats wrong pretty boy? ' Jinx said with sultry voice. Her body moves in elegance as she shot her hex towards Kid Flash. She danced around him, mocking his weak state while biting her smiling playfully. She stopped for a mere second before twisting her body and kicking Kid Flash in the head with one leg. Kid Flash managed to focus on using his speed to dodged jinx deadly blow. He then uses the opening to attack Jinx ,but like a skillful ballerina, she danced her way out of Kid Flash's attack.

Kid flash, a speedster with an ego as big as the the head of a Moai, never thought he could be defeated by a girl who weight is less than 100 pound. He keep a distance between them.. Jinx is a master of hand to hand combat and with that hex energy of hers,attacking a prey with a distance should be no problem. Kid Flash decided that he need to be constantly moving to makes Jinx tired but it did the body is out of energy while Jinx is still twirling casually attacking him. He could feels his muscles ache and his head really start to hurts due to dehydration.

Kid Flash need to devise a plan . Moving around would certainly will do no good to him. Accumulating every last bits of his energy, he lunge towards Jinx with a his hand vibrating making a small tornado around its. Jinx smile and she also lunge towards him. This will be the final blow between them that will determine who's the winner and who's defeated.

Kid flash stopped before one leg stretch towards his chest. Just a centimeters apart. The feminine but toned leg is surround with hex energy spiral round it . The hex energy form a tip on the sole of Jinx's feet .

'You lost' Jinx's said and the hex energy around her leg shot like an arrow , piercing Kid Flash's body. He screamed in pain as the arrow that pierced through his body burn his inside, push his body and sent him flying backward before landing on the ground.

' That's enough for today' Robin's said from the observation room. A loud buzzer is heard and the simulation room return to its original state. Cyborg rush towards Kid Flash and give him a first aid before taking him to the medical rooms. Across them, Jinx stand while narrowing her eyes. She walks towards them and say ' Don't worry, the pain only last for a moment. I didn't put enough bad luck in my arrow of love to actually burn him forever' . Jinx then walk out of the simulation room passing through Robin . She didn't even spare a glance and she exit the room. True to what she said, the pain sensation only last a couple of seconds . Kid Flash is still laying on the ground as Cyborg tends his wounds. Robin stand beside his head and ask' What happened ? ' Kid Flash knew that he doesn't need to lie for cover since this brutal practice match literally the way Jinx said 'I will kill you because you have done something that hurts me ' to him.

With a sigh, Kid Flash comes clean to his 2 teammates .

' I cheated on her. She caught me sleeping with our city's reporter, Linda Park '

* * *

Meanwhile on the changing room, Jinx take off her knee high boots, her red rose choker on her neck and strip out of her dark purple skin tight suit. She cries while hot water washes through her body. Knowing that outside the shower stall, Raven stand while humming the song of the witches. She sensed her anger and sadness during the practice match and was suprised on how Jinx could managed to keep her poker face during it.

* * *

**I always wanted to do an action story. **


End file.
